Gods of the iron banner
by ItalianDiver92
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been super busy with school and my new job and haven't had much time to write but I had an idea for a story and decided to make it. Story takes place after the god slayers have been back at the reef for a bit of time taking place after my first work "Her Hunter." I'm working on the next chapter of this as well as their back story.


Alpha's of the iron banner

Setting: The palace of the Queen of the reef and her family.

The queen is walking through the palace with Petra alongside her, while she tends to trivial matters that someone in her position must so often do. The normal boring things, like where spending should be increased in the reef, should we build more ships, does the reef need to be expanded.

Such matters were painfully dull and boring to Antonus, he could only imagine how his wife must have felt. He never quite understood how she put up with all the annoying politics for so long, as a hunter he never enjoyed being stuck in one place for too long; like some caged wolf. But as much as he complained about being stuck at the reef and having to watch his wife handle the responsibilities that came along with being queen, he never wanted to be away from his wife or their family that they had built together.

Luckily for the both of them a huge titan came running towards them who was in turn covered in children, but of course being the hulking pillar of strength that was the titan, three children hanging on him wasn't even enough to make him break a sweat, even though he exaggerated the amount of effort it was taking.

The kids we giggling and laughing while hanging on and climbing all over their uncle Maximus, even the angst-y teen couldn't help but enjoy herself while her and her siblings did their best to slow down their mountain of an uncle.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! THEY'RE OVERWHELMING ME! BROTHER HELP!" Maximus shouted to his brother, "I'LL SAVE YOU BROTHER!" Antonus shouted as he comically ran to his "little brothers aid"

[the youngest of Mara and Antonus, Alexander] "ATTACK FATHER!"

After the "order" was given all of his children were suddenly upon him and tackled him to the ground.

Mara couldn't help but smile at her family's antics. Petra even giggled at her giant buffoon of a husband who was still lying on the ground pretending to be defeated.

Mara waved away her court and then walked over to her family. "It seems the mighty God Slayers are no match for my dear children." She said with a laugh.

Her youngest children ran up to her and embraced her in a big hug, even Athena her eldest couldn't help but walk over to embrace her mother.

Unfortunately her guards walking up to them escorting a lone guardian donned in ornate gold armor interrupted their picturesque family moment.

"I remember a time when the famous god slayers couldn't be brought to the ground at all, let alone by children. It seems domestic life has dulled your skills." The guardian said.

"And who pray tell are you, that you dare question the strength of my husband and brother in law?" Mara said in an annoyed tone.

"Its ok dear." Antonus said, "he's an old acquaintance of ours from earth, although last I remember, he didn't have such high standing among the lords of iron. It is rather unusual to see you in such ornate armor."

"Yeah from what I remember you struggled to get a single kill in all of the iron banner" Maximus stated in a laughing and mocking tone. "How many times did I kick your ass with just my fists Thor?" he continued to boast and mock.

"A lot has changed since you deserted the last safe city." Thor said with a slight hint of ill will behind his laugh. "I am much stronger than I was back then, I am actually the current undefeated champion of the iron banner."

"What is the iron banner?" Mara and Antonus' youngest daughter Victoria asked questioning and innocently.

"The iron banner is a special event of the crucible in the last safe city on earth, it's where guardians compete against each other in hopes to impress the lords of iron, who were guardians of great strength that felt competing against each other was a better way to build one's power of light."

"Not only that, but your old man and I were never beaten once in combat! Even when we competed the two of us against a full fire team of six guardians!" Maximus said proudly.

"that may have been the case a number of years ago fellow guardian, but things are entirely different now since you left. Even you two aren't a match for my team or me anymore. "I came here today to extend an invitation from Lord Saladin himself." "he wants to see if you're still as powerful as you were back then, or…if you're a relic of the past." Thor lowered himself to his knees so he was eye level with the children. "kids you should tell your pops and uncle to accept this invitation…that way you can watch me crush them." He said with his demeanor changing from competitive antagonizing, to malice.

"Piss off old man" Mara and Antonus' eldest daughter said to Thor.

"Mind your tongue brat!" Thor roared at the teen.

"Don't you ever speak to my daughter like that again." Antonus said in a normal non-raised tone, while building arc energy around himself as a display of power and to show Thor that he was still powerful.

"How dare you talk to my niece that way!" Maximus yelled in a much less level headed tone than his brother, all while building up arc energy in his fists, ready to fist of havoc the arrogant guardian.

"ah ah ah, there are younglings present…wouldn't want them to get caught up in our cross fire", Thor said a bit threateningly, all while flames began to emerge from his body, as he slowly began to enter his sunbreaker mode.

"All of you stand down! I am the queen and I will not tolerate this barbaric and disrespectful behavior in my presence, let alone in front of my children!" Mara declared. "You have stated your business guardian, now leave the reef or I will have you executed."

"Very well… your highness" Thor said with a wink to the queen.

After Thor left escorted by the queen's royal guard back his ship to return to earth. The family sat around in the throne room and discussed what was to be done, whether the two great god slayers would accept the invitation.

Antonus and Maximus looked at each other and both knew they had to accept the challenge and display their power to show that no one can threaten or disrespect their family.


End file.
